


Pictures of Lily

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: First part of triology!Middle of 1960s the Who have gig in Finland. Before that gig day Pete have some plans what make others feel no no. I don't make money with this, never happend etc.





	Pictures of Lily

On the middle of night. 

" Kiss me."

John said, with his dark voice, and looked his lover. Keith looked so sweet, so delicious. His pink lips were so wet, and his dark hair was alredy little bit messy. They both were alredy naked. Touching each others laps with passion.

" Why?"

Keith asked, and teased John. He bite his lips sexily, and it maked John go mad. 

" Because i say."

John said wih dominate voice, and moved his long bassist fingers to Keith's hair. Keith flinc about that. Then he laught and kissed John deeply, it feeled so good. Taste of alcohol and blue berries what they were eat just an moment ago. John looked so good in dark. Soulful eyes, little nose and those lips, so angelic he was. Whole night, just for they, no hurry. Was that just a dream ? But as too usual moment of love broke. Somebody was knocking the door with loud knocks. 

" I'll come back soon my tiger."

John murmur to keith's ear. Keith smiled, he was John's tiger. 

" Grrwl"

Keith answered, and imitate tiger. John smiled.

He stand up quicky, tried cover himself with white towel, and opened the door. 

There was Roger, dressing like psyhedelic woman. His hair was hight as usual. Fucking dippidy doo. shoes were high heels. white with some glitter this time. He had Pete's long psyhedelic jacket, and some red velvet jeans. Roger had eyeliner, and if John looked right he had some color on his lips too. Roger looked nervous. 

" What the hell you doing here ?"

John asked and looked Roger. His fucking bandmate. Roger bite his red lips. Tried not look to John's body. 

" Pete got some idea, i don't know. But he need bassist and drummer too. So get dressed and come upstairs. We leaving in 10 minutes No buts. "

Roger said quickly. Before John could even open his mouth to say something,Roger was already gone. 

" Fuck my life.."

John said, and shut the door with loud bang. 

" We need to get dressed now Keith."

John said to Keith who lay on the bed. 

" You cannot be serious ? That's our first freeday in two weeks !"

Keith said and looked angry. 

" I know, but we can't say no to Pete. You remember what happend last time."

John said, and tried put his jeans back. 

Unfortunately his boner was too much, and John didin't get zip up. Keith rolled his eyes and get up. 

" I can't go down like this Keith."

John said with a impatient voice.

" You can borrow some of my jeans if you want."

Keith said with a sympathize voice. He took his clothes on floor, and start put them. 

" No thanks they're awful."

John laught, and tried same time put his zip up again.

" You just don't have good taste."

Keith said back, and he was alredy done. He was put his yellow jeans, and black The Who t-shirt.shoes were red like stop sign. Boner was showing clearly ,but Keith didin't care. They were Finland nobady knows them so why they should care ?

" Just let it be like that, they don't care about your boner."

Keith said and smiled to John. 

" We are on the hotel Keith, there is others too on hallway than Roger and Pete !"

John said with panicking voice. Keith rolled his eyes and whip John a Scarf.

" Put this, it's hide it."

Keith said lazy, and looked himself on the little mirror. He brush his hair little bit, and was ready to go. John was just put black t-shirt and white scarf hide that he didin't get zip up. His shoes were dark black. 

" I look like a fucking punk person."

John said with a disgusted voice. 

" You look good John, don't worry. "

Keith said and kissed John's warm cheek. 

" But what if we meet some Fans here, they can't see their idol like this !"

John said and looked nervous.

" They still will say you are sexy as i do."

Keith said, and looked with his brown eyes to John.

John didin't said anything. Keith take hotelcard on the white table, switch lights off, and they leaved their messy finnish hotel room. 

Will continue some lovely day. By Mary Jane  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! Have a good day


End file.
